


拉拉肥x男精

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：没有标题，摸鱼还债，很丢人，希望你们不要看Warning：粉红猛1肥，亲友的oc和我家的oc，没头没尾流水账肥-Laborn精-Nigel
Kudos: 1





	拉拉肥x男精

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：没有标题，摸鱼还债，很丢人，希望你们不要看  
> Warning：粉红猛1肥，亲友的oc和我家的oc，没头没尾流水账
> 
> 肥-Laborn  
> 精-Nigel

事出突然，以至于没有一点点的准备，便发展成了眼下这个尴尬的局面。  
理论上来说，朋友远道而来拜访这座森林之中的城镇，最适合不过的应是听着水车的低鸣喝上一杯葡萄酒叙叙旧，再不济也可以选择坐在以太之光广场边的长椅上欣赏街头艺人的弹奏。但无论哪样，都不该是在栖木旅店开个房约炮。  
更别提还是被染着一头粉色长发的猛男拉拉肥操。  
Nigel也不太想得明白事情为什么会变成这样，他是个相当正常的成年男性精灵族，没有发育不良身高低于平均水准——甚至比两个粉毛拉拉肥叠在一起还要高出那么一点儿——也没有特别奇怪的爱好，比如和体型相对比较特殊的体型搞到一起，但他还是熟练地反手扣上门锁又拉上了窗帘。  
窗帘的布料有些薄，即便格里达尼亚晴日里的阳光远不如乌尔达哈那么灼眼，透进来的光线依然令客房中的摆设轮廓清晰，甚至连被随意丢在地上椅背上的衣服都看得分明，暗红的那团是他的，而用了大量柔彩粉的那些则是Laborn的——他不止一次感慨过友人的审美，无论是衣服还是头发清一色用了少女般梦幻的粉色，而Laborn又是实打实的男性拉拉菲尔，可实话说，比起女装公肥，这身从头到脚粉红色的打扮只能让Nigel想到火腿肠。  
眼下他正要被火腿肠操，这个话题听上去相当神秘，实在没办法让人期待，若说是命运女神妮美雅的玩笑也有点太过火了。  
“事先说好。”他叹了口气，将薄被和枕头团成一团，歪歪斜斜往上边一靠，浅色的刘海遮住了他本就没有视力的右眼，而另一只眼睛则依旧将目光停留在Laborn身上，“我只喜欢和龙男搞的。”  
“闭嘴吧，谁不知道你的梦想是包个龙男店搞群p。”Laborn翻了个白眼坐到床边，虽然腿短但显然艾欧泽亚通用尺寸的家具并不影响拉拉菲尔族的使用，“老子就要操你，谁说话都不好使。”  
“那毕竟龙男的鸡巴比较大，鲁加的我又顶不住。”Nigel用手比划了一下尺寸，没瞎的那只眼睛里眼神倒是相当真挚，可惜这种情况下没人理他，任何种族和拉拉菲尔比鸡巴大小都是耍流氓。  
他头天晚上才和某家店的龙男搞过，连后边都还是肿的。鬼知道他哪来那么多钱和时间嫖遍每一家营业的酒馆和餐厅找人约炮，甚至还能夜里和猛男搞完白天该干嘛干嘛，浇水种地搓生产打副本一样不差。  
Laborn懒得回他话，让他面朝下趴床上就去操他，好歹也是在种族里个子排得进前列的拉拉菲尔，鸡巴尺寸再小怎么说也是硬的，除了以精灵族那个体型就算趴跪着也得站床上操以外没什么问题。  
那真是相当奇怪的感觉，不同于猫魅族小巧但带着软刺的玩意儿，也不同于和人族约炮时中规中矩的体验。作为曾一同在副本中战斗、扛得了大剑挥得了斧子的伙伴，Laborn力气不算小，至少把Nigel操到神志恍惚的力气还是有的，总比这脑子里塞满黄色废料的精灵用按摩棒自己搞自己的效果要好上那么一点。  
废了啊，那么容易爽到，Nigel手指攥着床单、迷迷糊糊地想到，但总感觉还差了点什么，一时半会又脑子宕机想不起来。  
等他在床上歇了一个星时准备收拾收拾起来穿衣服的时候，这才莫名其妙冒出来句：“果然还是龙男更好一点，晚上去店里找俩3p算了。”  
Laborn看了他一眼，冷静地评价道：“你有病吧。”

· 没了  
· 果然还是很恐怖  
· 说实话，我完全想象不出来这俩怎么操，不太合适，我顶不住  
· 算了算了，搞龙男去了.jpg


End file.
